Weevil Bite
by dizzyfrizzylizzy
Summary: What will happen when Weevils are in Forks? What's Jack secret past?
1. The Beginning

The rain fell down and hit everything in it's path, getting soaked. A light growl called be heard before a hallowed scream was let out.

Bang! The SUV doors slammed shut.

"Ugh I hate the rain."Owen said and folded his arm's as the rain fell down, hitting his face.

"Even dead, you still complain."Gwen said, before a light laugh escaped her lips."Your going to have to get use to the rain."Gwen added.

"Now, Now kids."Jack joked."I know your all jet lagged bit we are here."Jack said to them, a small smile formed onto his face,

"Where is..here?"A small welsh accent spoke, before a light thump hit the ground.

"Here is Forks."Jack said as he picked the small child of the ground."Your New home Issy-"

"Isabella."The young brown haired girl told him.

"Well I don't see the point of being here, can't UNIT deal with it."Tosh said and Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Coffee....Anyone?"Ianto asked, trying to break the tension between everyone as Owen carried on muttering his complaints.

"Okay, Coffee sound's good Ianto, after you have dealt with Owen."Jack said and walked down the earthly path which lead down to a brown house, which stood out, massive,Glass window's placed every 30cm and Jack placed Isabella down, letting her run about.

"So who is she?"Gwen asked, looking at Jack, raising an eyebrow.

Jack bit his lip, and wondered whether to tell her the truth or not, so he did, as he knew Gwen would get it out of him one way or another."I created her, well you know...In the future. The rift brought her here...She is mine and..Ianto's...daughter."Jack stuttered out and Gwen looked shocked.

"Does Ianto know?"Gwen asked.


	2. The Other Side

Jasper bit his lip as he walked threw the forest."Air."He muttered to himself as he looked around, controlling himself was the hardest part of being him, seeing as he had taken many lives in his past, and now a vegetarian, he couldn't control all the time. Jasper gulped, fresh scent of human blood."What.."He muttered to himself and ran to the scene and looked down at the dead girl, her face white, filled with pain, her chest punched where her heart was."How..What.."Jasper said, more to himself, in a whisper as Alice arrived."I didn't.."Jasper said, knowing it looked bad.

"I know."Alice said to him."I couldn't..See the thing."Alice said to him as Carlisle soon came.

"The police will be here soon, so you two get back."Carlisle said, indicating to Jasper and Alice and Alice nodded slowly taking Jasper's hand.

"Come on Jazz."She whispered to him, walking, pulling him along.

"Okay.."Jasper said, guilt spread across his face, knowing maybe, if he got there a couple of minutes early, maybe that the girl wouldn't be dead.

* * *

"So, what killed it?"The voice of Esme said as Carlisle came into the Cullen's house, after he had been away, for a couple of hours with the body.

"I don't know, it's weird, I mean, it's not a vampire, as Alice would of seen it, and it's not the pack."Carlisle said and he sat down."It's something we haven't met, so we better be aware of anything different, any noise's."Carlisle said to the other's.

"Did, you here about the new family who moved in, The Harkness, well there's three Harkness, and their friend's moved in, maybe they are linked with the attack?"Edward suggested and Bella nodded, holding her perfect daughter Renesmeé tight to her, not wanting to let her go.

"The Hakrness's?"Carlisle asked,"Haven't heard that name since the 1930's."Carlisle said, more to himself and Esme nodded.


	3. Before I Forget

Jack sighed as he sat down at the rectangle table, a coffee in his hand, which Ianto had made him, the other members of his team as well as Isabella was sat around."We need to talk about who we are here."Jack said, as he watched his and Ianto's daughter draw a picture of him."I have to say this, before I forget it all."

"What do you mean by that?"Owen asked,"I'm Owen, plain old dead Owen."He said and folded his arms.

"And a twat too."Gwen said, smugly and Jack rolled his eyes, looking at them both.

"We're undercover, we have to act like..family."Jack said to them."If anyone knew why we we're here, they will think we are crazy."Jack added and looked at them all."So listen up."

"We're listen, Sir."Ianto smiled and Jack smiled up and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it."Owen grumbled.

"Well, Gwen and I...We're 'married'."Jack said first waiting for Gwen to react, before he would speak more.

"No way mate!"Gwen exclaimed in her strong welsh accent and Ianto looked a little hurt.

"Just till we are finished then we can get back to normal."Jack said and then he turned to Tosh and Owen."Well, Tosh and you, Owen, are..Married too."Jack said and Tosh grinned to herself."And Ianto."Jack said turning to his welsh man."Your Gwen's brother, younger one, and Issy-Isabella."He said, correcting himself before his daughter could correct him."You are Gwen's and My daughter."Jack said and Isabella shaked her head, not really keen on acting like Gwen was her mother, and Jack looked at her, while the other member's of the team had an argument with what Jack had done.

"Anyway, can we have this argument..Maybe later?"Jack asked pointing at Isabella who carried on her drawing.

"Anything else we need to know, while we are sitting around here?"Gwen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes there is, Job's and I'll give you our card's and all that."He said"Owen and I are Doctor's, just so we can see the death's or attack's that come in."He said."Tosh, your working with forensics's, you have the brain's for it."Jack smiled at her."Gwen, Your in the police here, keep as updated on anything and everything."Jack said and turned to Ianto."And Ianto..Your staying here to look after Isabella."Jack said and they nodded, Ianto a little upset, that he couldn't be with his boss, no kissing around people, nothing.

"Just the coffee boy, just a blip in time."Ianto whispered to himself as everyone left the table.


	4. The Meeting

"So we're agreed, we meet the family, see if there weird and do what we have to."Edward said and Emmett grinned.

"I can take them out easier."Emmett said, smugly and he walked to his Jeep, helping Rosalie in.

"I'm coming too."Bella said to Edward."Renesmeé will be fine in the car."Bella said and Edward sighed.

"Fine."He said and got into his Volvo, with his with and daughter, Alice and Jasper was already in there.

"Emmett we don't know what they are."Jasper called to Emmett and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it."Emmett joked and Carlisle and Esme got into he Jeep and they drove to where Jack and his team lived, 5 minutes up the road.

"Harkness."Carlisle muttered to himself, wondering if it was the same Harkness he knew.

"Carlisle, relax, he should be dead by now."Esme whispered to her husband as they arrived at the house.

* * *

"Who are they?"Gwen asked, looking out of the window as the Cullen's got out of their car's.

"Maybe, they are against us."Owen said and picked up a gun.

"Owen, You can't do that, it might hurt you,"Gwen said, taking the gun off him and Owen rolled his eyes.

"Jack, get down here now!"Owen called as Jack was in one of the room's helping Tosh set up the Torchwood technology.

Jack came down the stairs and he looked at them."Okay, they look evil."Jack said."Ianto, if they hurt any of us, take Isabella and run."Jack said."I will find you."Jack said and gave Ianto Isabella's hand.

"But Sir-"Ianto said.

"No Ianto, you take Isabella, she can help, she know's more than you think, now do as I say."Jack said."And that's an order."Jack said and Ianto rolled his eyes, picking Isabella up, holding her tight."And Issy, Be good for him."Jack said to her and Isabella nodded, knowing it wasn't the right time to correct her name.

"Ready."Jack said, as someone knocked on the door.

"Ready."Gwen said, handing the gun back to Owen and he put it in his pocked, his hand within reach of it.

Jack nodded and opened the door."Carlisle?"Jack said, a smile spread across his face."Esme, Edward, It's nice to see you again."Jack spoke.

"Jack."Carlisle said, a little shocked at how he was still alive, Carlisle knew for a fact Jack wasn't a vampire, _so what was he_, Carlisle thought to himself.


	5. Who Are They

"Who are they?" The rest of the cullen's spoke as well as the Torchwood team, both looking from Esme, to Edward, to Carlisle and then Jack.

"God! What is that smell, it's smells gone of."Rosalie said and Owen rolled his eyes, knowing she was indicating to him.

"It's me."Owen stated."I'm a dead man walking, literally."

"Well..We're dead, but we don't smell that bad!"Rosalie smirked as she watched Owen.

"Why don't we..all come in."Jack said, trying to calm the tension between the two families and Carlisle nodded, leading the Cullen family into the house.

"So, who are they?"Gwen asked Jack as she shut the door.

"Their not a threat, someone from my past, they can help."

"Your magical past, no one really knows about."Owen said, and rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed and he walked into the living where the Cullen's where and he smiled.

"Maybe, Issy, should go and help Tosh?"Ianto suggested and Jack nodded, not wanting to freak her out with Vampire's. Isabella could just handle seeing Weevil's, but Vampires, maybe it wasn't the right time, knowing he and his team would be in danger knowing about them and Ianto nodded taking her up to the spare room where Tosh was at the computers.

Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Jack, walked into the living room and Gwen looked at them, wondering what they were. _Could they be like Owen,_ Gwen thought to herself and Edward smirked reading her mind.

"No, We're not."Edward spoke in his soft velvet voice."We're not like Owen."He added, as he saw the confusion on Gwen's face.

_How did he know what I'm thinking?_ Gwen thought again and Edward chuckled.

"I can mind read, everyone's mind, apart from Bella's."Edward said, indicating to Bella who was holding his angel like daughter in her arm's.

Gwen nodded slowly, a little unsure if she wanted to know about them.

Alice sat quiet, looking blank, as she was trying to see into the future, but nothing, but fuzziness."Ouch."She muttered to herself, rubbing her head, as she was getting a headache from it.

"Alice, You don't have to."Jasper whispered to her softly and kissed her head softly.

"But..Maybe if I see them.."She whispered to him and Jasper shaked his head.

"You can't, there not like us."Jasper said.

"So, Why are you here?"Carlisle asked, inquisitive."The last time we met, you needed something."Carlisle added.


	6. First Day of Work Isabella and Ianto

"Ianto sighed and he sat in the living room, a coffee in his hand and he looked around, before he took a sip. _It's quiet to quiet_, Ianto thought to himself, Everyone was at work, and he couldn't hear the little child he was left in charge of.

Isabella giggled as she now entered the living room, running around and jumping up and down.

"Isabella.."Ianto said and he placed his coffee down and grabbed Isabella as she went to run past him."Issy, what have you had?"Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm.."Isabella said, giggled and wondered what to say."I had, coffee, chocolate, chocolate's yummy."Isabella giggled loudly."And..SUGAR!"She yelled at the top of her voice, before she let out another set of giggles and she then stuck her tongue out at Ianto."I..want your..Coffee NOW!"Isabella said as she tried to wriggle free and grab the coffee he placed on the coffee table.

Ianto placed her down and Isabella grabbed the coffee and grinned cheekily. Ianto walked away pretending to be upset,

Isabella looked at Ianto and she walked over, and hugged his legs."Did I upset you?"She asked, a little sad.

Ianto grinned to himself and he turned."No."He said, before he started to tickle Isabella, who giggled loudly.

"Stop..It."She said, in-between giggles.

"Fine."Ianto said and he let her stand up.

* * *

Ianto sighed and he got out the car and picked Isabella up, he had finally got her to calm down. _Why me, _Ianto thought as he placed Isabella down."Stay Issy, We're going to go shopping for some food."Ianto said and Isabella folded her arms not wanting to go food shopping.

Ianto got a trolley and he brought it over,and he picked Isabella up."If your good, you cn push the trolley."Ianto said and Isabella grinned.

"Okay."She said and they walked into the supermarket.

10 minutes later Ianto placed Isabella on the ground so she could push the trolley.

Isabella grinned and she saw a person and she whispered to herself."He's an alien."

Ianto looked at Isabella and he turned to pick up some coffee and sugar and Isabella grinned, looking at the person and she walked with the trolley pushing it into him, trying to put him in it.

"Isabella!"Ianto called, wondering where she was.

The man turned and looked at the little girl, It was Charlie Swan Isabella's ' Mum's ' boss."Why you doing that?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your an.."She said, before Ianto butted in.

"So sorry, Isabella has an over active imagination."Ianto apologised and picked Isabella up.

"It's fine."Charlie said and he went to pay for the coffee.

"Isabella what the hell were you doing!"Ianto asked, a little angry at her.

"He's an alien."Isabella said to him and Ianto sighed.

"He isn't Isabella, he is mummy's boss."


	7. Jack's First Day

[[ dedicated to my close friend's Hannah And Ros :P ]]

* * *

Jack sighed as he walked out of the SUV with Owen, rolling his eyes as Owen tried not to fall down and hurt himself as he couldn't repair anything or heal. Jack started his work and his eyes looking around, his welsh man on his mind, the sweet loving Ianto and his little daughter, walked into one of his patient's room and he smiled.

"Jack.."The strong welsh accent came and Jack grinned and he knew he couldn't do that in front of his patient.

"Ianto..what are you doing here?"Jack asked and he turned to look at Ianto who stood at the door."What are you doing here?"He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you forgot your lunch and..Isabella fell down the stairs."Ianto said, a little scared at telling him.

"Is Issy..Okay?"Jack asked, a little annoyed at Ianto, but ti didn't last long.

"A doctors going to look at her."Ianto spoke and Jack nodded.

"I'll look at her!"Carlisle said as he entered the room and he smiled.

"No! I will!!"The doctor spoke as he got out of the cupboard and he grinned.

"Who the hell are you?"Carlisle asked, not meaning to be harsh on the man that stood before him.

"I'm the doctor, and this."The doctor said, pointing at the cupboard eh got out of."And this is my TARDIS,"He added as Jack shoked his head.

"How long have you been a doctor?"Carlisle smirked."I have been a doctor for over 200 years."He grinned.

"Well I have been a doctor for 905 years old."He smirked and walked into his cupboard and left.

"Dr Harkness..I think I'm going mad."The patient said.


	8. The Second Death

Owen sighed as he walked into the cubical, seeing Isabella on the bed."Great.."He muttered, knowing he was having a bad day anyway, an old lady yelling at him for putting a needle into her a little two hard, and now dealing with Isabella, why was his life so crap, being dead was on thing, but having not to get hurt and act human was another thing. Owen got another doctor to deal with Isabella as he got a call from Gwen about a weevil attack, and seeing as he just wanted to get out of the hospital and seeing as Jack wasn't really a doctor, he would know how the weevil attacked the person.

Owen got into the SUV and drove to the forest, seeing Gwen and Tosh already there."Right, so..anyone saw it?"He asked, wondering who called in the murder and knew who to contact as the area wasn't covered in police, just Gwen and Tosh."It was..that blond cullen."Gwen spoke to Owen and he rolled her eyes.

"Bet she did this."Owen muttered, examining the young male which laid lifeless on the ground.

"Owen, how do you think she could be behind this?"Tosh asked, raising an eyebrow as Ianto came along with Jack and Isabella.

"Is it dead."Isabella asked, picking a stick up and started to poke the dead body, giggling slightly as it didn't move.

"Issy..go play in the forest, but don't go to far."Jack said, and Isabella slowly nodded as she skipped off, looking around the forest, amazed.

"Now, Owen, I know The Cullen's and they would not keep a weevil in there house and set it off on people whenever they feel like it, Carlisle doesn't believe in killing human's and their Vegitrain's."Jack spoke and Owen rolled his eyes at his boss.

"I was just saying, it could be blondie, she hate's people,"Owen exclaimed and the bickering started between the team.

Isabella carried on skipping around her forest and she heard a loud grunt and she slowly started to follow where the noise was coming from, seeing a weevil in bit's..."What..?"She muttered, a little scared, her eyes looking around, wondering who had done that..what had done that, as she knew a human couldn't kill a weevil. Isabella jumped as she heard something near where she was standing, and she screamed and started to run, not wanting to see what it was, to scared to look back she carried on running...

"Hey, sweetie."Rosalie said as she saw the Isabella as she wondered what to say."What's wrong?"She asked, looking at Isabella as she picked her up, hoping to calm her.

"It..dead..scary.."Isabella stuttered out and she bit her lip, pointing in the direction she came from.

"Okay."Rosalie said, trying to make out what she said and Jack walked and saw Rosalie and Isabella and he took Isabella of f Rosalie, seeing Isabella in tears.

"I did..Nothing."Rosalie spoke.


	9. Who done it?

Carlisle and Jack were out most of that evening, hunting down who could of killed the weevil, knowing Carlisle didn't worry much about it, but Jack did. Whatever was killing _his_ weevil would end up dead, knowing no one really cared about them, but to Jack, Isabella loved the Weevil's so he saw himself as protecting them for his daughter. Carlisle had taken Jack to the wolves and he had asked if any of them had kissed the weevil and they said they hadn't, which made Jack annoyed with the fact he couldn't find out who had done this.

* * *

Once they had finished they walked back to the Cullen house where the Cullen where as well as the torchwood team, knowing that Owen would end up starting argument with 'Blondie'. "So what could it of been."Carlisle pondered as they walked back to the house. Once they arrived, they walked into the Cullen house, straight into the living room, Seeing Renesmee, Issy, Gwen and Esme sat in the middle of the floor, Renesmee and Issy playing together, meanwhile Tosh was looking on her torchwood package on her laptop, checking if there was any other aliens there, which there was."Darn it.."Tosh muttered, while Edward was trying to read Issy's mind, but he couldn't, which made him fold his arm's, knowing she couldn't have her mind protected as there was only one mind shield, Bella, his beautiful wife, who was in the kitchen making the two girls something to eat, the only thing he had done to Isabella was touch her hand, was that linked to him not seeing her."Couldn't be.."Edward said shaking his head is disbelief.

"I better get and see what the others have found out."Carlisle and Jack spoke, which made Issy laugh, seeing as they had said it at the same time. Jack raised an eyebrow at his daughter before he walked up to the stairs to where Owen, Emmett, Jasper and Ianto were. Jack walked in while Carlisle went and walked to see what Alice and Rosalie were doing.

* * *

"Anything?"Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as he folded his arm and looked at his team.

"Nothing..not really."Owen said, looking up from the weevil bit's he was looking at.

"To me..it look's like a vampire killed it."Jasper spoke, looking at the body.

"Blondie."Owen murmured, which made Emmett growl.

"Leave my wife alone, she did nothing!"Emmett exclaimed.

"What makes you say that?"Owen asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Emmett, the big guy, knowing Owen had had an attitude issue ever since he had did and come back alive, seeing as he could do the thing's he enjoyed most in his life.

"Because Rosalie would never hurt anything, I know she wouldn't, she went out for a walk and bumped into Issy."Emmett said, stepping further to Owen, his eyes glaring into Owens.

Jasper rolled his eyes, changing there emotion's so they were calm and they wouldn't end up killing each other.

"Look I know it's not Rosalie, she's two nice, and Issy knows something, but I don't know what."Jack sighed as Carlisle came in and sat by his desk.

"Maybe we could get her to tell us."Carlisle spoke and Jack nodded, before Alice ran in, looking at them.

"There coming."Alice said, panicked.

"Who?"Carlisle spoke, wondering what Alice had seen in her vision.

"The..Volturi.."She spoke to them.


	10. The Volturi

"In a couple of day's they will be here."Alice spoke, the darkness taken over the sky's, like there mood, none of the Cullen's were happy, nor were the torchwood team.

"What do they want, it's only been a year since they have been here."Edward spoke, his pale face, dark, he wanted to know what was going on, why they were coming again, it wasn't like they had done anything.

"It could be the Weevil's."Jack spoke, knowing about the Volturi and that they hated other species.

"Could be, but we have to be ready for this, they could do anything,"Carlisle spoke, with a small nod, knowing that that was a valid reason for it, as that was the only thing that had changed since they had last came.

Gwen sighed, wondering what to say, knowing the others had left, taking Issy home, knowing she would end up being annoying in the morning if she had no sleep, literally annoying as she would just scream and mess make the house a mess."So..are we coming with you when they come?"Gwen asked, speaking for the first time.

"It might be better."Edward said."You might be able to explain a bit more about the weevil's."

"Yeah, well we better get back."Jack spoke and he got up from his seat and Carlisle nodded and saw them out.

* * *

-*_*A couple of Day's Later-*_*

Jack sighed, knowing what was going to happen, the Volturi were coming."Issy..get down now."Jack called out and Issy muttered to herself, knowing she wanted to stay in bed, it was a Sunday after all.

"Stupid.."Isabella muttered, and rolled her eyes at her father and Jack sighed.

"I know Issy, but we have to go, you can get changed at uncle Carlisle's and you'll be staying with Jacob."Jack spoke and picked Issy up and took her into the kitchen to get the food.

Gwen was walking around the house, panicking slightly, knowing anything could happen in the day. Gwen picked up her phone and text Rhys,"If anything happens..I love you and I always will." Gwen put her phone in her pocket, knowing she was missing her fiance, and she just wanted to be at home..safe.. well it would have been safer than Forks.

"Right let's go."Jack said, walking to the SUV and he made sure the whole team where in and he drove to the Cullen house.

"I'm staying in my P-Jays!"Isabella exclaimed, knowing Sundays where her lazy day and she didn't want to get changed, she wanted to stay in her p-jays, they were nice and comfy.

"Fine..but if you get cold, don't get annoyed and hit Ianto."Jack said, with a small chuckle, knowing that Ianto, his love, Issy's father was her punch bag.

"It's not funny, she hurt's when she is annoyed."Ianto said to Jack, rolling his eyes and he got out the SUV, once they arrived.

"There here."Esme spoke and she answered the door, Alice was sitting on the sofa, snuggled up to her husband, knowing anything could happen in the day, and she wanted to remember her last moment's with her husband, Jasper, her overprotective fool, the thought made Alice giggle slightly and Edward did too.

Jack walked in after the team, still holding Issy tight, who was protesting about coming into the house and she started to wriggle about. Jack gave a look to Esme, and she shut the door, knowing Issy would end up trying to escape.

"We're not that bad are we?"Esme asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Issy."I mean, your like my niece, and id you don't like us, Alice will be very upset, she wont ever go shopping again."Esme said, with a small smile, trying not to laugh as she knew Alice would never do that.

"Fine I will be good."Issy muttered and Jack placed her on the ground and Alice smiled, knowing she couldn't touch her, as she wouldn't be able to see the outcome of what was going to happen.

"Jake is coming soon."Esme muttered, knowing Jack had never met Jake before, and seeing as Jake was going to look after Issy and Renesmee while they met the Volturi in the meadow, she asked Jacob to come round early, to introduce himself.

A couple of minutes later Jake came in."The pack is going to be on patrol too."He said and Jack looked at Jake, he was so tall and..well..big. Jack knew about the Quillette stories, knowing he had spent some time there before, just him, he had been told most of them and he wondered if Jake being so big.

"Hello..Sir.."Jake said as he saw Jack and then smiled at Issy."Isn't she a cutie."Jake spoke and Renesmee rolled her eyes."Nessie, I'm just saying, your still the cutest in the world."Jake said and Renesmee stuck her tongue out at Issy.

"I guess your Jake."Jack spoke and he smiled."If she's any trouble, just lock her in a room."Jack joked."Or say you will eat her."Jack added and Jake laughed his wolfy laugh.

"We better get going."Carlisle spoke and the Cullen's as well as the torchwood team then left.

* * *

"So, what do you want to play?"Jake asked and Renesmee shrugged her shoulder's, knowing she didn't mind what she was doing, anything with _her_ Jacob.

"Hide and..Seek?"Issy suggested, knowing she could leave the house, if they played the house to play the game.

"Okay..I will count."Jake said and he closed his eyes, and he started to count, Renesmee had ran upstairs and Issy grinned and she walked out of the house and she skipped into the forest.

"What could I do.."She muttered, looking around, her eyes taking in everything in the forest. Bang, someone had walked into her, which made her role her eyes and within a couple of seconds, the person laid on the floor..dead.

"Must..get away.."Issy muttered and she started to run, further into the forest, nearing to where the meadow was.

Jane grinned slightly, seeing Issy from the corner of her crimson eyes."Now we have her."Jane grinned to Demetri, knowing her and Demetri had been set to get the girl, knowing she was special, and Aro wanted her, to bring her up the volturi way till she's the right age to turn into a vampire, knowing the Cullen would teach her the wrong's, when they would find out her powers.

Demetri turned and looked at the little girl and he then looked back.

"Fine, we will leave it, but if we hear anything like this again, we will come back again and kill these Weevils."Aro spoke, knowing what the signal was of the girl coming near where they were.

"Fine.."Jack said, knowing that they would have to leave his point as that, knowing he couldn't die, but he didn't want any member of his team to get hurt.

"Let's get back."Carlisle said and the Cullen's as well as the team walked back."At least it wasn't a death sentence to one of us."Carlisle spoke, knowing that that was a good thing as the Volturi could of done anything to them.

* * *

Aro grinned to himself, walking back,"Let's get the girl and leave."He muttered and Jane nodded, knowing she had seen Issy many time's in Cardiff, in the wood's or by the bay, knowing she had made friend's with the girl and that one day she would be a 'princess', well maybe she would, seeing as her power's were brilliant."At least we got the torchwood team here, great plan Alec."Jane grinned at her brother, knowing they had planned it so that, they got some weevils and set them off in Fork's so that they could get the girl, easierly as Jack would have put up a fight to keep the girl.

"Why thank you."Alec grinned to his sister, knowing they were near where Issy was.

"Jane, or Demetri go meet her, and catch up to us, we don't want them to know it was us who had taken her."Caius spoke, knowing he hated the idea of having a child in with the Volturi, but if it meant she wasn't going to be brain washed about being a good, they would take it and seeing as she never lived in Volterra, they wouldn't be able to keep an eye on her.

"Okay."Demetri spoke and Jane nodded and they went to where Issy was sitting.

"Come on Issy.."Jane grinned, trying not to chuckle, but this was the most fun she was ever having.

"You can be a 'Princess' now."Demetri grinned and Issy slowly nodded and Demetri picked her up and they caught up with the others and they headed back to Volterra.


	11. Volterra

[[ Okay I'm being paranoid, but did you guys like the other couple of chapters or is this fanfic crap? Send reviews as I'm very paranoid now.. ]]

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat on the table in the Cullen's kitchen, his eyes looking around, a couple of weeks had passed since his daughter..his little angel was gone. Jack blaming Jake for Issy going missing, while Jake was trying to explain what had happened, but Jake wasn't having it at all.

"Jack...there's a weevil attack."Gwen said, knowing the weevil attacks where occurring every day since Issy had went missing. Gwen knew something was going on, keeping the torchwood team, as well as the Cullen's busy.

"You deal with it, I'm going out."Jack said, getting up and Gwen nodded, knowing she couldn't change Jack's mind.

"Okay."Gwen said and she left the Cullen house with the others.

* * *

"Wait..I'm staying.."Ianto said, knowing he could maybe held change Jack's mind, help him out a bit, knowing the Cullen's knew about their relationship, they didn't have to pretend around them.

Ianto caught up with Jack, him walking to where the meadow was."Jack..look, we will find her, you haven't lost her."Ianto spoke looking into his lover's eyes.

"Ianto..you wont understand."Jack said and he looked away, knowing what was going to happen to his lover, tears filling up his eyes, knowing Issy had told him what was going to happen, why she wanted to spend so much time with Ianto, why she wanted him to be her best friend, and now Issy was gone, his life was worthless, a hole in his heart had grown bigger, making him feel worthless, he now had no reason to live, when Ianto would go, when his time was up. Jack carried on walking, Ianto keeping up with him.

"Jack, look, we will find her, I promise you that."Ianto said to him."On my life, I would die to find her."Ianto spoke and this set the tear's from Jack eyes to roll down his cheek's and Ianto wiped them."Jack, why are you crying?"Ianto asked, looking into Jack's eyes.

"Ianto..she's ours..Issy is mine and yours..and..she's here to meet you..to know what you were like."Jack spoke in a low murmur.

"Why the use of the past Jack?"Ianto asked, looking at him."Jack, we didn't split up in the future..did we?"Ianto asked, wondering what had happened to make Jack use the past tense.

"No..No..You..You..die.."Jack muttered, and he rolled his eyes, knowing he shouldn't be telling Ianto that he was going to die, knowing this could change the outcome to everything go on around them, but he had, he had to tell Ianto the truth, hoping that maybe they could change the future, but he didn't know how he died, maybe it wasn't an event that had to happen."But.."Ianto said, upset himself, the thought of leaving Jack, his true love and his beautiful daughter."Look, We need to find her."Ianto said to Jack, hoping that this wasn't going to be his death sentence.

* * *

At this point Alice came, a small smile on her face."I know where she is..she's why I cant see what is going on in Volterra."Alice spoke, looking at them."I think..we should go..just us three, if the others went, we would all die."Alice said to them and Jack nodded slowly.

"Only if you want to go Yan Yan."Jack said, a small cheeky smile spread across his face as he spoke that, knowing he had never called Ianto that.

"Yeah, I'm willing to go."Ianto said, and pushed Jack slightly.

Alice nodded and she started to walk to where she had parked Rosalie's car, knowing she was only boring it to the airport and then when they would come back with Issy..well that's what Alice hope would happen, knowing she couldn't see Issy, as she wasn't a human..well full human, she knew for a fact that Jack wasn't a full human, all the Cullen's knew that from the scent he produced."Let's get going."Alice said as she got into the front seat and let Jack and Ianto get in before she sped off in the speed the Cullen normally drove off, which Ianto was use to, seeing as Jack and Owen normally went at the speed when they were hunting down Aliens.

* * *

The plane journey was long, even for Jack, he very rarely felt as tired as he could, the worry of his daughter was in the pit of his stomach as well as Ianto's.

"Ianto, sleep."Jack said and Alice nodded.

"It's going to take an hour or two before we get there."Alice said as the plane landed and they got of the plane and walked to the car park, Alice up to her tricks, stealing a car.

"Come on."Alice said and they got into the black ford.

An hour later they arrived in Volterra, Alice parking the car and she got out, Jack grabbing his tracking device, wondering whether the device would work, seeing as he had put a tracking device on Issy's Jacket, but nothing came up."Great."He muttered and Ianto got up, shutting the door as quietly as he could, wondering where they were going to go.

"To the clock tower, that's where they 'live'"Alice said and she started to walk there, Jack following along with Ianto, holding Ianto tight.


	12. Deal with the Devil

Jack followed Alice, Ianto by his side as they finally reached there.

"They came.."Jane smirked as she was standing at the door, knowing this had work out, they could get them all.

Alice rolled her eyes slightly, knowing she hated Jane, but she just wanted to make sure Isabella was safe, Isabella was like a cousin, well all the torchwood team where like family and nothing would stop that.

Jane grinned and she started walking and Alice looked at Jack and Ianto, indicating them to follow and so they did, Jack's hand on his gun, just in case he would have to use it. They followed until they once reached the room where all the volturi where, including Isabella, who grinned, seeing her father's.

Ianto looked around, still close to Jack, knowing Jack wouldn't let him out of his sight, knowing if anything would happen he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Give her back."Jack spoke, knowing he wasn't going to let them have her daughter, not in a million years, knowing he would do anything to have the memory of Ianto with him.

"Why should I? She's special."Aro grinned, knowing Isabella was on his collection, one of his special people, special and unique.

"She's not yours and I will never let you have her."Jack added and Isabella looked at them both, biting her lip, knowing she wanted everything to be back to normal, but she liked it with the volturi, knowing it sounded weird, but they where nice deep down.

"She is mine, unless."Aro grinned, knowing he could get Isabella, get her when he needed her, with the deal he was going to make."Unless, you promise, when she is old enough she will come with me!"Aro chuckled, knowing that would happen anyway,

"No...You' not having Issy!"Jack growled and Aro chuckled again.

"It's either that or Ianto..and you would want Ianto to see both your daughter grown up."Aro grinned.

"What..Jack...What..Issy...When..."Ianto stuttered out, many question's forming in his mind and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Issy's your daughter..and fine..okay..I promise that!"Jack said and Aro grinned.

"Good, now you can go."Aro spoke, knowing he had won, won the battle.

Alice picked Isabella up and walked out with Jack and the still stunned Ianto and they walked to the Porsche.

"I'm a...dad.."Ianto grinned.

_

* * *

The End._


End file.
